


Xenochildren: Stepping Stones

by arizonia1



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Rape Recovery, into the shame cube i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks pass since the incident Dunban had with the Corporal and two other soldiers in the Defence Force. His friend Mumkhar attempts to comfort him and show him how to enjoy a certain activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenochildren: Stepping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> To the shame cube I go. Because I do ship these two as long as it's pre-canon. Also, this takes place BEFORE the rest of the Xenochildren since this is still where Dunban is just barely 17.

_Xenochildren: Stepping Stones_  
  
Dunban is sitting alone in his room curled in a small ball on his bed. He was slowly tracing a circle on his sheets as he tried to keep his mind occupied. One would think that almost a month would be long enough to at least get over the initial shock of an incident and get back to living life as normal.   
  
What had happened is that he had been caught by a Corporal and two of his subordinates and was brutally raped, abused, and tortured before they attempted to drown him. He had been saved by his new friend Mumkhar, but he really hasn’t been able to recover. Mentally anyway, as any physical signs from that night are all but gone. Really though, something about that night bothered him greatly. It was something that repeated itself in his mind. The soldiers had told him that with how bad he’s doing his job in the Defence Force, all he’d be good for was sex. He didn’t want to really believe that, but at the same time he at least wanted to account for something. Even if it was the one thing that nearly ended his life in the end.   
  
Fiora was away for the day, between both school and deciding she wanted to go visit her friend Reyn, so her older brother quite literally was alone for the day. He was waiting for Mumkhar’s shift to end so he’d have some company. It would only be another few minutes before he would show up. 

* * *

  
Maybe about ten minutes passed before the older soldier invited himself inside and announced his presence. He waited for a bit for Dunban to invite him upstairs just to see him still wallowing in self-pity on his bed in his underwear.   
  
“Can’t you even bother getting dressed on your days off anymore?” Mumkhar asked before grabbing the chair at Dunban’s desk to sit down.   
  
The younger soldier avoided eye contact as he responded. “If no one’s going to see me, why would I care about what I’m wearing…?”   
  
“I get the memory is still fresh, but you need to stop hanging around your room when not at the Force.” The other chastised. “Those three were extradited out of the Colony anyway. Wouldn’t be surprised if Otharon was giving them hell. You have nothing to worry about.”   
  
Dunban glanced over at his friend. “That’s beside the point… I wanted to ask you something…”   
  
Mumkhar tilted his head to the side and cocked an eyebrow. He didn’t really think that he was the kind of guy to go to for advice. Regardless he just signaled for his friend to continue talking. He didn’t want to accidentally say something rude.   
  
“I wanted to know…” He tensed a little as he tried to ask this, it was a little embarrassing to ask of a friend he’s only known for a month. “Can you maybe… show me how… sex is supposed to feel? I want to amount to something in my life… even if it’s in something that… might take a long time to actually recover from…”   
  
The older soldier stood up suddenly. It spooked Dunban a little and he swore he felt a spark go down his arm in self-defense. He calmed down though hearing the other apologize. He watched as the other took off his uniform and boots to sit on the bed.   
  
Mumkhar leaned on his elbow before he asked Dunban a question. “So, why are you asking me about this? Why am _I_ your first choice?”   
  
“I…” He froze trying to come up with a response. “I… well… you’re my friend…”   
  
“And?”   
  
“Before the incident… I was hoping you would have… been my first… You seem to know a lot more about sex anyway…”   
  
The older was confused. “What do you mean? That’s something _everyone_ learns about either in secondary school or from their parents.”   
  
“My parents died when I was twelve remember…? And I had to drop out of school…” Dunban murmured, trying to not cry as he lowered his head. “Can we please just stop talking now…?”   
  
Mumkhar shrugged his shoulders before gently tucking his index finger under the other’s chin to make him look at him. It seems that he’s not triggered by that compared to having his face held in one hand.   
  
“Relax.” The older says calmly. “I’ll… take it easy on you. Ok?”   
  
Dunban nodded slowly. He had told his friend the certain phrase of ‘I’ll be gentle’ would set him off again a few days ago. Apparently it’s sticking with him as he’s trying to pick his words carefully. The last thing he needed was to be electrocuted again for being insensitive. Carefully Mumkhar pushes his companion back to lay on the bed before removing his boxers. He held back the urge to say anything about how his friend is shaking like a leaf. Cautiously he undressed himself the rest of the way before straddling the other’s hips.   
  
Neither were actually sure how to start from this point. Dunban had turned his head to the side so he didn’t have to watch. He winced a little though when he felt a wet finger enter him slowly. Mumkhar was at least attempting to prepare him, to set him apart from the other three. He soon added a second finger, and a third. He moved them around trying to find his partner’s sweet spot. It didn’t take long to do that as very soon the younger soldier was letting out little whines as his prostate was prodded at.   
  
After a few minutes of basic prep the older man slid his fingers out and tried to use his own saliva to lube his cock up. It was better than nothing really. Slowly Mumkhar pushed in while gripping Dunban’s hips to get some leverage. He wasn’t at all surprised how tight he was. After a few moments of waiting for some sort of signal he started moving slowly to test the waters of what Dunban would be comfortable with.   
  
Soon Mumkhar stopped moving and Dunban looked up at him worriedly. He leaned forward to scoop his arms under the other male to pull him up into his lap. There had to be some adjustment from him as well, but that was minor.   
  
“Wh-what?” The younger asked in confusion.   
  
The other soldier moved his hands so they rested on his hips. “You asked me to have sex with you. If you just wanted to lie there and stare out the window, say you want me to shag you instead.”   
  
“I don’t get it…”   
  
“‘Sex’ is an emotional thing Dunban. If you _really_ want to have romantic sex you gotta look at me. Otherwise you just got a cock up your arse. Now, I’m just going to hold your hips to keep ya steady, you go at your own pace. This is about you.”   
  
Dunban wrapped his arms around Mumkhar’s shoulders and gave a shaky nod. He was surprised how gentle he was treating him, probably under the assumption he would break easy. Regardless of that, now that he had full control, he started moving up and down on the older’s cock as quickly as he could go. Soon enough he was gasping for breath from the pleasure that starts surging through him. It surprised his friend that he didn’t want to be treated gently at all, but it did not deter him at all as he grabbed Dunban’s hips even tighter to get him moving more.   
  
It didn’t take long for the younger to find his prostate and start bouncing as much as he could one Mumkhar’s hips. Dunban let out a whine as he felt himself getting close to climax. More tiny mewls were heard as the older kissed and nipped at the other’s neck as he squeezed his hips.   
  
A couple more minutes pass and both soldiers bellow out each other’s names as they climaxed at the same time. It took a little longer for Dunban to ride out his orgasm before he finally got off his friend and flopped backwards onto the sheets, completely spent. Mumkhar joined him on the mattress soon enough.   
  
A minute passes of silence before the older spoke again. “I’ll give you credit for what you managed for your first time. I bet this won’t be the last time I get to do that.”   
  
“I-.” Dunban froze. “You… think I’m actually… good at this?”   
  
A chuckle. “Of course. Just remember that if you decide to do something with this ‘talent’ of yours, you’re going to attract some good people, and some very horrible people.”   
  
They fell back into silence for a moment again. At least after this Dunban finally feels like his life is falling into order again. He just hoped it would last. As he didn’t know what the near or far future held for him.

**Author's Note:**

> To any of you that know the story of Xenoblade, this story is meant to be ironic. So yes it's intentionally showing a very nice part of Mumkhar where he genuinely seems to care for his friend. At least, before the Monado comes into play anyway.


End file.
